


Day 11: Dom/Sub

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 11, Dom/sub, M/M, im too lazy to tag rn, this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: I really struggled with this since its so different from what I usually write, so any advice/thoughts you have are appreciated.





	Day 11: Dom/Sub

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this since its so different from what I usually write, so any advice/thoughts you have are appreciated.

“Steve,” Tony breathes. He’s on his knees and elbows, ass in the air. Steve is looming over him, touching him in the most delicate ways. Steve’s hands suddenly disappear from his body, leaving electric volts in their wake. Tony whines at the loss of touch and opens his eyes to see Steve peering at him with a mischievous smirk on his lips. Tony’s mind reels and he sucks in a breath, knowing his mistake. 

“Who?” Steve asks, voice light with humor as a hand cracks down onto Tony’s ass with a sharp sting. Tony arches into it, hissing in response. 

“Captain.” Tony corrects with a whimper, looking apologetically into Steve’s eyes. Steve rubs his hand over the red mark he just made and hums appreciatively. 

“Good boy. What is it, baby? What can I do for you?” Steve is back over him, warmth radiating off his frame over his own. Tony swallows thickly, allowing Steve to turn him onto his back. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself before looking into gorgeous blue eyes.

“Cap’n. I need you to fuck me. Please.” Tony begs. Steve rewards him with a kiss to his lips and drags his hand down his body, circling his erect cock. 

“I’d be glad to.” Steve pulls away for a moment and is sliding a lube slicked finger into Tony’s tight heat. Tony’s back arches at the sudden intrusion and he gasps for breath. He’s still pretty loose from the sex they had in the morning, so Steve adds a second finger less than thirty seconds later. He scissors his fingers and twists them, causing Tony to groan, turning his head. Steve’s free hand lands on Tony’s hip and draws soothing circles with his thumb. 

“What’s your color, beautiful?” Steve asks softly. He’s wondering as Steve, not as Captain. Tony can tell by the pitch and tone of his voice, tinged with worry ever so slightly. 

“Green, sir. ‘M good.” Steve nods, eyes darkening when Tony says sir and continues. Steve’s not a total asshole, so he goes slow; letting Tony open up at his own pace, regardless of the heavy cock between his own legs. He wants so badly to just shove it inside his man and go to town, but he didn’t want to hurt Tony. He may be dominant, but he’s not a masochist. 

“You are so beautiful, so good opening up like this for me. I love it Tony. You’ re such a good boy for me.” Steve says dragging his fingers out of him before relubricating and adding a third. Tony whimpers pathetically at the stretch of all three and knows Steve’s dick will feel just as big, if not bigger, inside of him. He moans at the thought. 

“Thank you, Captain. Thank you,” He says breathily. “Love you.” He adds softly, as a reminder. Steve smiles wide, slicking up his cock and he slides in with little resistance, stopping just over halfway when Tony shudders. 

“I love you, Tony.” Steve says with a kiss. “If you’re too overwhelmed to talk, pinch me twice to stop.” Steve says before pushing all the way in. “Sock me in the jaw if you have to.” Tony nods, accepting one more sweet kiss, and then Steve slips back into his dominant role. 

“I love how eager you are. So good, taking my cock like this. I wish you could see just how sutty you look; red lips, dried come on your cheek. Gosh, Tony. It’s gotta be my favorite sight.” Tony blushes and moans, deep in his chest, at the words. His heart ached a little at the word slutty but was quickly distracted by the pressure on his prostate. 

They moan in unison when Steve hits it, Tony clenching around him. Steve grasps his hips harder, surely leaving bruises behind, and pulls out before slamming into him without preamble. Tony shouts, voice breaking. Steve smirks devilishly and does it again. Tony is pretty sure he’s crying, so over stimulated, so hard it _hurt._ And Steve is just fucking into him with all his strength. 

“Cap.” Tony gasps. _“Mngh.”_ He’s shaking, body weak. He’s slightly disappointed that his hands are tied but the action excites him because he can’t move. “Steve--Oh, fuck. Captain Rogers.” He corrects with a quiet cry. Steve shakes his head and flips him over. Tony gasps as his hands come onto his ass cheeks in quick succession. He writhes with each hit and is sobbing by the time Steve’s dick is back inside him. His hands are gentle against his raw ass, his cock barely slipping out of him as his hips roll. 

“Color?” Steve checks. Tony shakes his head, still crying, humiliated now because who cries during sex? Only virgins and the insecure. And Tony was very much neither of those things. 

“Yellow-green. Ste- _sir._ ” He hiccups. Steve goes rigid and pulls out of him with gentle urgency.

“You’re so good to tell me, baby. Such a good boy. Tell me, c'mon, what’s not good for you?” Tony shudders and falls flat on the bed, grinding fervorously. Steve takes the hint and rolls him over so he can get his hands on Tony’s cock. 

“The...mmm, the cuffs. I...Off. Need ‘em off.” He begs, eyes looking up through wet lashes. Steve, again, obeys and removes the handcuffs, wincing as he sees Tony’s raw skin for the first time. No wonder the poor man was hurting. He runs his hand over his right wrist and massages the tender skin, the other hand pumping Tony’s cock. Tony sighs, eyes shutting and nods, hips rocking to Steve’s pace.

“Cap’n. Keep fucking me. Need your cock.” Tony whimpers at the loss of touch, but it’s back less than a minute later. He sighs dreamily as Steve’s hips roll into his again, his wet cock tearing him open, a hand wrapped around his erection. Tony drags his hands around Steve’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He groans when his balls start getting fondled and then he’s coming onto his belly with a broken series of moans, his vision whiting out from the pleasure. He comes to when Steve’s lips brush against the shell of his ear. 

“Such a good boy for me. So pretty when you come. You’re gonna make me come, baby. So hot, so good to me.” Steve licks the come off his fingers, the action making his spent cock twitch where it sits against his thigh. Steve’s thrusts become shallow and uneven, and t takes him only a couple minutes before he’s coming with a gentle bite to Tony’s neck. Tony breathes heavily as he comes down from his orgasm. He can’t feel any real discomfort yet, but he knows how sore he’s going to be in the morning. The thought makes him groan. 

“You okay? I got a little carried away.” Steve admits with an apologetic glance. Tony nods, burrowing into Steve’s sweaty side.He inhales his scent and hums appreciatively. 

“‘M fine. Never better.” He grins up at him. “Thanks, Cap.” He yawns. Steve tugs him closer and murmurs something about getting him cleaned up before bed. Tony feels warm and light, that the words don’t register or even have meaning to him. He’s floating in a serene, warm place. Tony’s pulled back into the real world when a warm, wet washcloth wipes at his abs. He mumbles a thanks and is manhandled by Steve s he repositions them. 

“I love you, Captain.” Tony slurs. He doesn’t wait for a response before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
